Don't Rain On My Parade
by SeenWriting
Summary: Will Rachel Berry let her surprise date with one Quinn Fabray get ruined?


**A/N: This is my first fic ever so reviews are very much welcome, but please go easy on me ok? Ü As of now it's complete. **

**Disclaimers: I don't own Glee or any of its characters. **

**Don't Rain on my parade**

Rachel was in the middle of applying her make up when she noticed the first signs of rain. The brunette starlet looked out the window and couldn't believe her luck when she saw the heavy splashes of what was surely to be a small storm on its own. She was supposed to "pick Quinn up" in exactly one hour at her door and then they would walk to the nearby park where the tiny diva meant to surprise the blonde with a romantic picnic. Now that was out of the question, how unfortunate. Rachel grabbed her cell-phone and hit 1 on her speed dial.

She only had to wait for it to ring once before her girlfriend answered "Uhm…Rach? Why are you calling me when I'm just in the room down the hall?"

Rachel let out a groan at her confused girlfriend's question. "Quinn, although our recent living arrangements are highly conducive to the proper development of our budding romance, I still think we should strive to hold on to the sense of normalcy within the dating experience. Hence, my desire for you to wait for the allotted time for me to "pick you up" at your bedroom door and be wooed by my amazing surprise date."

At the other end of the line Quinn snorted at Rachel's rant, secretly she found them adorable even though she teased the hell out of the petite star every chance she got. "Wow, you said all that with just one breath, huh? Of course, a highly trained singer like you would have extremely powerful lungs baby."

Rachel just rolled her eyes even though Quinn could not actually see her; she was nothing if not a true performer. She realized that now that her plans were effectively ruined she would have to share said plans with her blonde girlfriend. "Actually, sweetheart, I'm calling to cancel our previous arrangement for a surprise rendez-vous."

"What? Why? Are you having second thoughts about us? Please Rach, tell me that's not it!"

"No! Not at all! How could you think that? I've just become aware of a very big obstacle in my plan to woo you tonight. I had planned a very romantic picnic for us, I even managed to get my dad to help me with the cooking before he and daddy left for their trip this morning."

"And you're cancelling on me, never mind telling me all your plans, one hour before the big date because why?"

"Look out the window."

"What for?"

"Just do it please babe."

Rachel waited patiently while a very pregnant Quinn rolled off the bed where she had been relaxing before her girl's impromptu date crisis and approached the window of her room. She pulled the curtains aside and frowned at the rain that put a damper on their evening. "Crap! How could I not notice that? I get it now Rach, I was really looking forward to this date honey but I'd definitely understand if you wanna take a rain check. Though I hate that you had to go through all the trouble of cooking and we're not even gonna get a chance to enjoy it"

"Au contraire my angel." Rachel responded in a dramatic way having had a spur of the moment idea. "I have an idea babe, just wait for me okay?"

"Always" Quinn said with a smile that Rachel could hear even through the phone.

Rachel went around the house like a smurf on speed (Quinn was succeeding more and more each day in assuring her about her small stature to the point o ¡f being able to joke about it herself) trying to get everything ready for the date she was determined to have. Candles, blankets, cushions, a picnic basket, and soft music were procured and set up carefully in the living room space of the Berry residence.

When the brunette was satisfied that everything looked romantic enough she ran upstairs rather loudly and knocked on the door to her hazel-eyed angel's room. She would never admit it, not even under torture to anyone but she was kind of nervous. This was all new to them and despite the fact that their relationship felt so natural to both girls she hoped everything ran smoothly.

The door opened in slow motion for Rachel but when it did, she was speechless. "Hey gorgeous!" Quinn looked absolutely stunning. She had chosen a simple black dress with sensible shoes but there was something more. Her hair fell perfectly to her shoulders and it was adorned with a black ribbon. Her hazel eyes were more beautiful than Rachel could ever remember seeing them. In short, she was literally glowing.

"Hey yourself." The blonde girl responded shyly to the term of endearment that fell so naturally from the brunette's lips and was, in turn, rendered speechless by how beautiful the diva looked. The little starlet had chosen a short gray skirt along with a beautiful silky-looking blouse. And the luscious brown hair that Quinn loved to get lost in fell in long wavy tresses.

"So, ready to go Ms. Fabray?"

"Why thank you Ms. Berry I do believe I am but first things first." The taller girl leaned forward just a bit and pressed her lips to the shorter girl's for a few seconds before pulling back. They were both blushing as Rachel took the blonde's hand in her own and started leading her downstairs.

When the girls got downstairs Quinn was mesmerized with the sight. Furniture had been moved out of the way to make room for blankets and cushions to be placed right in the middle of the room. A big picnic basket sat in the middle of it all. Lit candles adorned every flat surface available and a sweet vanilla scent was distinguishable. Light music was coming from the speakers and it was beautiful.

The evening couldn't have gone better. Rachel had really gone out of her way with the cooking. There was bacon! Quinn couldn't get enough of that stuff lately. They talked about anything and everything just enjoying the feel of each other's presence. It was something they hadn't been able to do what with babygate and Quinn being thrown out of Finn's and certainly Glee practice had been awkward to say the least. They even sang for a while when the baby was getting a little restless.

"I have a confession to make." The ex-cheerleader finally spoke after Rachel's voice died down. At this, Rachel sat Indian style and looked at her gorgeous girlfriend.

Quinn became a little shy under the diva's scrutiny and couldn't help the blush crawling up her neck.

"Well, go on! I promise I won't laugh or get mad or anything you might be thinking right now Quinn."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

Quinn took a deep breath and spoke in a soft voice. "I know that our relationship is just beginning and we're both very new to this whole gay thing, well not you since you've lived with your two dads all your life, but you know the whole gay-for-the-bane-of my-existence-thing or whatever you wanna call it…"

Rachel smiled and took Quinn's hand in hers. "Baby, baby, stop. You're rambling and though I might find it incredibly cute I think you should get to the point you were try…"

"I LOVE YOU!" Quinn opted for the band-aid method and interrupted Rachel and effectively left her speechless and looking more than a little scared so she hurried to assure her girlfriend. "I know it's a big word, though not really I mean it's only four letters, and I don't want you to feel like you have to say it. It's just something I've been feeling for a while now and you're just so perfect and caring and selfless and forgiving and…Oh, God I must sound crazy but…"

"I love you too!"

Quinn's smile was so big it took up quite a big portion of her face and Rachel's widened impossibly. They got lost in each other's eyes for a moment and held hands in the wake of such an important declaration. (at least o them it was)

Then, Rachel leaned in and kissed the blonde tenderly. A moan erupted from the back of Quinn's throat and it was the indication the brunette needed to swipe her tongue tentatively over her girlfriend's luscious lower lip. Quinn granted Rachel immediate access and their tongues danced in a battle for dominance. They knew things were rapidly escalating to something more, after all, they were teenagers left with the house all to themselves. They remained in that threshold for minutes, hours, neither of them cared; they had all the time in the world now. However, they both knew something more would have to wait so they parted finally when the need for oxygen became imperative.

Quinn pressed her forehead to Rachel's and sighed contentedly. "I guess not even Mother Nature can rain on Rachel Berry's parade, huh?"

The diva grinned. "Not a chance. I consider this to be a more than satisfactory date, don't you?"

"Yeah, it was nice, all things considered." Said Quinn teasingly. She had loved every second of it but she was never one to pass out on a chance to make Rachel pout, it was beyond adorable.

The brunette diva knew she was teasing but still she answered with her _I'm so underappreciated _pout. "Excuse me? Just nice?"

Quinn giggled and gave a quick peck to Rachel's lips to make the pout go away. "I'm just kidding babe. I loved it. Besides I don't think we would've been able to make out like that in the park."

"Says who?"


End file.
